Freezer
biało-fioletowy kosmita, mutant, przedstawiciel sztucznie stworzonej rasy Changelingów, przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie, ojcu, Beerusie i Whisie) wojownik w Siódmym Wszechświecie, noszący miano "Imperatora międzygalaktycznego". Biografia i charakterystyka Był synem uzurpowanego „władcy świata”, Colda Daiō, głównego zwierzchnika tzw. Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodził się z rasy bezlitosnych „antagonistów-businessmanów”, a zarazem zdobywców, rodu Changeling, przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając je najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jedną z jego najbardziej rzucających się w oczy cech osobowości jest niecodzienna, szlachecka etykieta. Jest „dobrze wychowany”, zaznajomiony z zasadami Savoir vivre'u i do wszystkich zwraca się per „pan”, „pani” bądź nawet wynioślej, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych typu „szanowny”, „mój miły” czy zdrobnień. Frezer podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras, Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologieFillerowa opowieść Kaiō Północy o Saiyanach, Tsufulianach i Arconianach, uwzględniając, że ci ostatni to domniemani przodkowie Changelingów bądź ich pierwowzór w anime. w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów i lojalność. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji, co wciąż zbytnio im nie przeszkadzało i sprzeciwiali się tylko nieliczni. Warto wspomnieć, że Freezer pomimo swojej niewyobrażalnej siły nigdy nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się potocznie zwanym „owładniętym pewnością siebie mięśniakiem”, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. W parze z tym szła okrutność i bezwzględność tak duża, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest sprawcą likwidacji całej rasy Saiyan łącznie z ojcem Vegety (Królem Vegetą). Nie udało mu się zlikwidować jedynie ojca Son Gokū, Bardocka, który po konfrontacji z Death Ball, teleportował się w przeszłość. Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią pozbawił życia wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić mu opór, jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał nierówną walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby, gdyby nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać smocze kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie by móc rządzić Wszechświatem po wsze czasy. Cechami charakterystycznymi tyrana były dwa, mocne rogi na głowie oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. Historia Freeza w Dragon Ball Z Freeza Arc Arc Androidów Freeza w Dragon Ball Super Arc Golden Freeza Arc Battle Royal Saga przetrwania wszechświata Freezer przekazuje Gokū swoją energię. Po odnowieniu części sił Gokū, Freezer mówi mu o znaczeniu jego nowej przemiany. Freezer walczy z Dyspo, który nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić. Freezer przyjmuje złotą formę i razem z Gohanem wyrzuca Dyspo z maty. Następnie pomaga C17 walczyć z Toppo. Razem ranią go, ale Żołnierz Dumy przyjmuje postać Boga Zniszczenia i pokonuje Freezera. Siedemnastka ratuje go przed wypadnięciem z maty. Freezer w Dragon Ball GT thumb|left|Freezer i [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell w Piekle w serii GT]] W wydarzeniach z Dragon Ball GT, Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli. Pokazano go po śmierci Cella z przyszłości, kiedy wraz z nowo przybyłym pensjonariuszem Zaświatów i ojcem chcieli rozpętać rebelię w Piekle. Zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Gokū i Paikuhana. Podczas pojedynku Gokū i Vegety z Majin Bū Freezer śledził wydarzenia za pośrednictwem piekielnej kryształowej kuli, kibicując demonowi w walce. Kolejno Freezer pojawił się również w 12 filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta, gdy Janemba uwolnił wszystkich z Piekła. Poprowadził wtedy armię umarłych łotrów, jednak szybko pokonał go Gohan. Także w Sadze Super #17 u boku Cella walczył z małym Gokū, wtrąconym do Piekła przez Dr. Gero i Myū. Jego kopia, widmowy wojownik, walczyła również z Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Doktorem Liczczim. Formy Freezera Pierwsza forma Jap. フリーザ第一形態, [Furîza dai ichi keitai] [thumb|left|200x200px| [1 ]] To pierwsza postać Freezera, maksymalna jej moc to około 530 000 [j] . Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące, jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kulilinem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia w drugą formę. Druga forma Jap. フリーザ第二形態, [Furîza dai ni keitai] [thumb|left|309x309px| [2 ]] Kolejne stadium Freezera. Siła ciosu wzrasta do ponad 1 000 000 j . Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. Trzecia forma Jap. フリーザ第三形態, [Furîza dai san keitai] [thumb|right|212x212px| [3 ]] W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej „bestialsko”. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać podobną do Obcego z komiksu „Alien”. Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion a kolce na głowie zaginają się bardziej i przybierają kolor skóry. Imperator był w niej krótko, ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo. W czasie walki z Nameczaninem, Kurilín na prośbę Vegety rani go, by Dende mógł go wyleczyć i co za tym idzie moc Saiyanina wzrosłaby kilkakrotnie. Chełpiąc się, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać maksimum możliwości, tyran przechodzi do formy ostatecznej. Czwarta forma Jap. フリーザ第四形態, [Furîza dai yon keitai] To ostatnia z naturalnych zmian zachodzących w ciele tyrana. Jest to prawdziwa "nie ograniczona" forma Freezera, poprzednie formy powstały głównie po to by ograniczyć jego destrukcyjną moc. Innymi słowy można uznać że jest to jego "prawdziwa" forma i energia jaką posiadał od samego początku. Frieza w tej formie wydaje się w ograniczony sposób kontrolować poziom własnej KI oraz procent energii jaką dokładnie dlatego można rozróżnić tą formę na dwie odmiany: Ostateczny Freezer i Freezer o pełnej mocy. Forma ostateczna Jap. フリーザ第最終形態, [Furîza saishû keitai] [thumb|left|180x180px| [4 ]] Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jego spokój i opanowanie zwiększają się. Może on jednak podnieść poziom mocy do około 8 000 000 j . W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, Ogon odrasta, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła znajdują się na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kurilína, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Goku. W tej formie kontroluje on swoją energię KI na niższych poziomach mocy i właściwie używa ją aż do momentu kiedy przekonuje się o mocy SSJ. Freezer o pełnej mocy Jap. マックスパワーフリーザ, [Makkusu pawā Furīza] thumb|225x225px| 100% Mocy Changeling sięga po ostateczne rezerwy siły, przechodzi do poziomu maksymalnej, stuprocentowej mocy. Podczas tej ewolucji postać Freezera ekstremalnie przybiera na masie mięśniowej, jego szyja zanika, przypomina przećwiczonego kulturystę. Jego poziom bojowy wzrasta do 12 000 000 jednostek . Tyran traci całe opanowanie i staje się nierozważny, nie zauważa znacznej przewagi Gokū, nie chce się pogodzić z faktem, że istnieje Saiyanin silniejszy od niego. Po długiej zaciekłej walce Changeling zostaje pokonany przez super wojownika i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwala Freezerowi odejść i zakończyć walkę póki może. Pycha „wszechmocnego” nie pozwoliła dopuścić mu myśli, że zwykły „małpiszon”, bo tak nazywał Saiyan, może być od niego silniejszy i dodatkowo upokorzyć go ułaskawieniem. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina, Freezer wciąż walczył aż stał się ofiarą własnego Kienzan. Wcześniej jednak, podczas potężnych zmagań obaj wojownicy uszkodzili jądro Namek, co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołanie wybuchu który wkrótce zniszczy planetę. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freezer tracąc honor, ukorzył się przed Gokū, błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania w kosmosie (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son, jako że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię, zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi odrobinę ki w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do ucieczki, ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. W tej formie wykorzystuje on 100% swojej mocy. Mechaniczny Freezer Jap. メカフリーザ, [Meka Furīza] thumb|left|235x235px| mecha Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia ojca Freezera, Colda Daiō. Połączyli oni niekompletne szczątki syna dowódcy, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu metalu. Następnie razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby tam zemścić się na Super Saiyaninie. Pozorna moc Freezera nie uległa większym zmianom, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan, ale i to nie dało mu większej korzyści, ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci daniu mu swojego miecza, lecz Coldowi miecz w walce nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony kikōhą. Złoty Freezer thumb|243x243px Jap. ゴールデン フリーザ, [Gōruden Furīza] Jest to forma Freezera, która pierwszy raz pojawia się po jego zmartwychwstaniu w piętnastym filmie kinowym DBZ pt. Odrodzenie „F”. W tej postaci Freezer osiąga poziom pozwalający równać się z Gokū i Vegetą w formie SSJ Blue. Freezer zyskuje nową moc wskutek kilkumiesięcznego treningu wysługując się żołnierzami jako obiektami treningowymi. W tej formie jest złoty i ma fioletową twarz, brzuch, dłonie, guzki na piszczelach oraz stopy, a aura zdaje się oscylować pomiędzy ognistoczerwoną a ognistozłotą, jest podobna do tej z poziomu SSJG. Wadą złotej transformacji jest wtedy bardzo szybkie zużycie energii, gdyż Freezer po opanowaniu nowej formy nie poświęcił czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do niej, tylko od razu ruszył na Ziemię. Jednak nawet pomimo takiej siły, ginie od Kamehame-Ha Son Gokū, gdy wraca do normalnej formy. Później jednak podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy zostaje ponownie wskrzeszony, tym razem jednak lepiej panuje nad własną energią, gdyż pobyt w piekle poświęcił na kontrolowanie ki, dzięki czemu przemiana w złotą formę nie zużywała już tak znacznie energii Freezera. Dostaje również pociskiem zniszczenia Sidry, który nie dość że nie robi mu większej szkody to dodatkowo udaje mu się zapanować nad jej energią aby po chwili uderzyć nią Gokū który ma z nią znacznie większe problemy. Później podczas krótkiego sparingu z Gokū, w trakcie którego dobitnie zostaje pokazane, iż Złoty Freezer ma moc na takim samym poziomie co SSJB Gokū (bez Kaiō-kena), nawet pomimo tego że od ostatniego spotkania Gokū trenował i walczył z bardzo potężnymi przeciwnikami. Warto również nadmienić, iż podczas pierwszej przemiany w Złotego Freezera, wykazywał on znacznie większy strach w stosunku do Beerusa niż podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy, gdzie wydawał się znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością Beerusa. Techniki walki * Death Ball * Tsuibi-Kienzan Ciekawostki *Akira Toriyama w wywiadzie ujawnił, że Freezer jest mieszanką jego najgorszych lęków. *Japoński zespół Maximum the Hormone zadedykował tej postaci piosenkę o nazwie „Furīza”, w skrócie „F”. *Frieza jest jedynym wrogiem wojowników Z, który został przez nich (właściwie przez Goku) wskrzeszony, oczywiście wciąż pozostaje on w ciele ducha (w podobny sposób jak Goku podczas sagi z Majin Bu) i jedynym który został "wskrzeszony" dwukrotnie, raz przez smocze kule w sadze Golden Frieza, a drugi raz przez samego Goku dzięki Uranai Baba. *Pomimo początkowego strachu jaki odczuwał do Beerusa w sadze Golden Frieza, w późniejszej sadze zdaje się on znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością jak i siłą boskich istot, nie dość że próba zastraszania go przez Bearusa skutkuje dość lekceważącym komentarzem, to jeszcze podczas samego Battle Royal mówi on o tym że "turniej jest idealną szansą do manipulowania samymi bogami". Galeria Wino.jpg|Tyran pije wino Furiza.png|Freezer zdenerwowany FriezaVsVegetaNV.png|Kontra Vegeta FriezaSecondForm.png|Po pierwszej przemianie Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi.png|Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi Piccolo kontra Freezer w drugiej formie.jpg|Kontra Piccolo FriezaThirdFormNV.png|Trzecia forma FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png|Czwarte stadium Spokojny Freezer.png|Freezer 4. forma Freeza.png|Freezer 4. forma (2) Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety.jpg|Freezer zlizuje krew kapiącą z Vegety Freezer je kraba.jpg|Freezer zjada kraba Freezer dobija Vegetę.png|Freezer dobijający Vegetę Freezer Full Power.jpg|100% Freezer Tsuibi.jpg|Wykonuje Tsuibikienzan Tsuibikienzan.jpg|Przecięty własną kikōhą FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Freezer Złoty Freezer.png|Nowa forma Freezera w filmie Odrodzenie „F” u07_furiiza.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) =Przypisy= en:Frieza de:Freezer es:Freezer ru:Фриза fr:Freezer it:Freezer pt:Freeza gl:Frixer ja:フリーザ no:Freezer sq:Friza ca:Freezer nl:Frieza pt-br:Freeza lt:Fryzas Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Changelingi Kategoria:Sztuczni ludzie Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Obojnaki Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata